roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Hat Man
Personality Atos Miller is a quiet man of few words, though when he does speak his voice is deep, rough, and slightly sarcastic. Aged beyond his years, his five-o-clock shadow shows flecks of grey showing through the dark brown, and his brow is usually furrowed, deep in thought. Due to two decades of near constant warfare, losing friends and squadmates, he a deeply troubled man, constantly searching himself and the world for the answers to his mysterious past of which he remembers nothing. Atos struggles endlessly with his inner demons, as he tries to rationalise his actions whilst serving under the Tidus Corporation, as a result, he can be irritable and sullen, but he is a good man at heart, more than willing to lay down his life for anyone he befriends. Backstory He was abducted from his home at the age of 7 by the Tidus Corporation to become a new breed of military asset, spending his childhood training for one purpose: to carry out the military will of the corporation. Eventually forgetting his old life through a mixture of forced brainwashing and amnesiacs, he worked for the corporation as a mercenary and private security contractor for over twenty years, growing to be feared as one of the most experienced and skilled operators at their disposal. Atos gained extensive combat experience in counter-terrorism operations and putting down insurgencies in the middle east, along with reconnaissance and covert warfare. This period of his life made him exceptionally talented with most forms of conventional weaponry, including military grade firearms, explosives and spec-ops mark I - III R.A.D.I.S battlesuits. He deserted the Tidus Corporation after killing his squadmates who were firing on civilians, and now works as a freelance detective, known only as "Hat Man", spending his days escaping his hunting by the corporation and solving impossible crimes and bringing down crime syndicates by utilising his anomalous trilby of unknown origin that allows him to pull multiple objects seemingly at will from the hat. Although he spends his days crime-fighting, his real purpose is a constant search for the truth about his childhood, and his family. The years of combat made him a broken man with a good heart. He is willing to do what is right, no matter the cost, to make peace with himself and the world for his time at the corporation. Resources Resources: * Cigarettes * Oldschool Apartment * AJS 500cc motocycle * £10,000 * Dagger Equipment: * Anomalous Hat * Bulletproof Vest Weaponry: * Beretta 92FS * Eickhorn Advanced Combat Knife Specializations Hand to hand combat, military weaponry, firearms, recon, covert-ops, investigation, analysis. Quirk Anomalous Hat Atos' hat works as a pocket dimension. He can store objects inside it and pull them out as he pleases, but they have to be able to fit inside it. Versatility: Currently, the hat only contains two spare revolvers (with Beretta 92FS stats), 4 explosive grenades (15kN explosion), 2 tear gas grenades, 3 smoke grenades, rope, handcuffs, lock picks and first aid supplies. He can put 5 items inside the hat a turn, and take a maximum of 3 out per turn. Nothing in the hat can be heavier than what Atos can naturally carry, and it can't be anything longer than 3 meters. There is a current item limit of 15.Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:All Characters